


半句再见2

by Psehunjeno



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psehunjeno/pseuds/Psehunjeno
Relationships: Nojun





	半句再见2

▹诺俊  
▹性转  
▹xxj文笔  
▹瞎写的，别骂（有人看就接着写  
▹题目暂定“半句再见”

*你是我的第一次

如果高中的时候和好感的男孩子传传纸条只能算暧昧的话，那李帝努算是黄仁珺真正意义上的第一个男朋友了。

她自己躺在宿舍的小床上，手拍着自己好看的额头嘴里叨叨着“怎么能见的第二面就能跟人去酒店！！真是看了李帝努的脸失了智吧！”

不过李帝努到是长得真的让人有失智的资本，想到这儿自己又一个人傻笑起来。

黄仁珺的宿舍是四人间，但是她跟宿舍的人不是很对付，没啥矛盾，就是宿舍的人太闹腾她又有点安静，喜欢有自己的空间。

她们回来的时候，黄仁珺戴上耳机故意放大声音刷着自己爱豆的直拍，还是能听见她们叽叽喳喳的声音。所以当李帝努约她出去喝奶茶的时候，她一点也没犹豫快速的换了身衣服画了个淡妆就出去了。

李帝努又要出去，舍友调侃他说“班长这么晚还去哪？”

“甲壳虫”（学校门口网吧的名字）

“你不是不玩游戏了麽，上次晚上不是去商量舞蹈麽？没回来也是去的甲壳虫？”

李帝努没回答他穿上衣服就往外走，舍友扒着门框对往外走的李帝努喊“班长！班舞有啥重要的，你可别为了个舞把自己搭进去啊！”

日后舍友见过黄仁珺本人才知道，不是班长为了舞蹈而出卖色相，根本就是班长看见美女早把班舞的事抛之脑后了。

李帝努不是随便的人，他要是随便私信里也不会躺着那么未读消息了。

可是他和黄仁珺只见了两面，就想着一定要她当自己的女朋友，不光他的脑袋这么想，他的身体也是这么想的。

上次看电影的时候他突然停下了吻，一是因为突然下起的雨让他有了借口带黄仁珺出去，二是他就亲了亲黄仁珺，黄仁珺甚至吓得舌头都没伸也没回应他，他自己竟然就硬了！裤裆鼓的大老高。

还好后来知道黄仁珺那会儿未经人事，根本不懂这些也没注意到，要不他得尴尬死。在喜欢的人面前男生都会变成一头狼，李帝努这么想着。

两个人见到面坐在奶茶店里，黄仁珺低头喝着奶茶，李帝努看着黄仁珺傻笑，她看着笑的像只萨摩耶的李帝努问他笑什么。

李帝努眼睛弯弯的说“我没想到能交到这么漂亮的女朋友～”

黄仁珺是真的很好看，她睁着水灵灵的眼睛看着李帝努，长长的大波浪栗棕色头发散在胸前，没有刘海露着饱满的额头，小小的脸蛋仿佛一只手就能遮住，只是化了个淡妆但是看起来就特别有气质，在女生里面真的算是高的173个子，练舞蹈的形体超级好、臀形特别好看，两只大长腿长的笔直（也不知道便宜了哪只萨摩耶）。

黄仁珺没说话心里想着李帝努怕是对他自己的颜值有什么误解，长成那样要什么女朋友没有啊！！ 

两人聊了一会儿，李帝努看看时间也有点晚了想着送黄仁珺回宿舍，黄仁珺却拉着他的手小声的说“我不想回去了，我们宿舍太吵了。”

黄仁珺属于那种好了伤疤忘了疼的人，她根本没想到不回去会发生什么，她只知道不回去就不用被吵了。

结果两个人又拐去酒店了… 

对了李帝努上次信誓旦旦的说过近期不做了，宝宝底下还疼着自己在想也得忍着！

黄仁珺就这么主动的把自己这只小羊又送进狼嘴里了，是夜啊！有床！有黄仁珺！李帝努什么都不想做那还算男的嘛！

当李帝努亲上黄仁珺的时候她才反应过来，我只是不想回宿舍，我不是想那个那个的啊！！

李帝努的唇追逐着黄仁珺的小嘴压着她亲，吻的她喘不上气，她能感觉到下面仿佛有一个又热又硬的东西顶在她的小腹上。

吻了好一会李帝努终于放开她的嘴任她大口喘气，低下头对着她的耳朵哑着嗓子说“宝宝～给我吧～”

黄仁珺惯性发愣心里想着“上次都那个样子了也没必要扭捏了”然后轻轻的点了点头。

这次她才好好的欣赏到李帝努的身材，他跪着起身脱掉身上的卫衣漏出胸膛，腹肌整整齐齐的六块看起来硬硬的，让她忍不住想上手去摸一摸，练体育竟然还这么白。

他又脱下裤子扒开内裤，两腿中间那个巨大的东西就忍不住弹了出来，上面的血管像是要爆起来一样，夸张一点的说感觉它在涨快赶上自己的手腕粗了。

黄仁珺捂着嘴小声说“它这么大能进去麽？”

李帝努安慰她说“宝宝这次就算疼你也忍一下下吧，要不会一直疼的，进去就好了，我会轻轻的，进去了你就舒服了。”

然后低下头重新开始亲吻她，吻过她的小嘴、纤细的脖颈、好看的锁骨、他这只（单手拿篮球的）大手能轻松握住的可爱的胸，她平坦的没有一丝赘肉的小腹。

黄仁珺不知道怎么回应他，只能捂着自己的嘴不让自己发出那种自己从来没发出过的声音，李帝努认真的吻过她的全身，确认她的身体终于放松下来不在那么紧绷。

上次的失败让李帝努总结出黄仁珺子宫靠后，她还是第一次正常体位他很难进去，他把黄仁珺两条笔直的长腿绕在自己腰上让她缠住自己，黄仁珺很柔软胯特别开可能跟练舞蹈有关系。

李帝努一手握着她圆润的臀瓣轻微抬起，另一只手握着自己的炙热慢慢推进黄仁俊的身体，虽然还是很紧但他终于进去了！

黄仁珺还是很疼，那个巨大又炙热的东西被嵌进了她的身体，她觉得自己快被撑破了，李帝努看她没挣扎又用了劲挺了挺腰。

这下黄仁珺更疼了拍打着他结实的手臂“疼！疼！疼！”

李帝努两只手臂支撑着床轻趴在她身上对着她说“宝宝进去了，让我动一下，我就动一分钟。”

黄仁珺疼的环着他的脖子“那你快点…好疼。”

她的姿势让两个人的腰腹更贴合了，李帝努得到了允许快速的挺起腰，遵循着本能寻找快乐，下身来回抽送着自己的东西，黄仁珺实在太紧了刚进去的时候爽的差点没给他夹射了，又不是小处男秒射什么的太尴尬了还好忍住了。

李帝努继续抽送着舒服的发出闷哼，黄仁珺抬头看着在自己身上满头汗的李帝努，心里想着明明喝奶茶的时候还是只萨摩耶，这会分明是只大狼狗嘛！！

虽然这么想手还是不自觉的抬了起来，纤长的手指穿过李帝努满是汗的头发往后拨了拨，漏出他好看的额头，点了点他右眼角下面好看的痣，划过他挺的不像亚洲人的鼻子，吻过她的薄薄的嘴唇，她大老早就想上手摸的腹肌，他真的太好看了不是麽。

身下的疼痛拉回她花痴的思绪，双手用力推着李帝努结实的胸膛皱着好看的眉头喊着“一分钟怎么还没结束！！不说进去了就舒服了嘛！！李帝努你骗人！你好大啊！疼！快出去！”

李帝努低头吻住她抱怨的小嘴，底下继续不嫌累的抽动着，一边吻她嘴里一边嘟囔着“宝宝相信我一会就舒服了。”

黄仁珺用着自己全部的力量推在李帝努身上，李帝努也就觉得像小猫挠痒一样，推不动他只能认命的回应着他的吻，继续嘤嘤嘤… 

折腾了这么久李帝努终于落了好，他怎么可能放过黄仁珺。

夜还很长…要不你以为体育生的体力是开玩笑的麽？ 

让白羊座的女孩开了荤，以后有你累的李帝努…


End file.
